


Пепел на губах

by LeAglani



Series: Пепел [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slash, pov Шерлока, Магический реализм, Слеш, магическая реальность, магические артефакты, магические ритуалы, магия, пов Шерлока, романтика, сайдстори, топ!Шерлок
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeAglani/pseuds/LeAglani
Summary: Впуская в свою жизнь Целителя Джона Ватсона, Шерлок осознавал, что обрекает себя на ненужные эмоции и переживания, но все равно не ожидал, что ему будет настолько страшно за кого-то.





	Пепел на губах

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Предупреждения: !магическое АУ!, возможен ООС персонажей, POV Шерлока, таймлайн сразу же после 2-й части “Пепла»
> 
> ВАЖНО! весь текст - огромный спойлер как ко второй части Пепла, так и к первой. Так что настоятельно советую сначала прочитать их!!!!! Иначе можно испортить себе все веселье. Я не шучу.
> 
>  
> 
> Огромное спасибо моей бете  [ fruktoza](https://ficbook.net/authors/768590) !!!!!!!!!

Ткань пледа под его пальцами мешала и раздражала. Куда охотнее он бы предпочел, чтобы между ним и Джоном, практически сидящим у него на коленях, было как можно меньше препятствий. Таких, как этот оранжевый плед, или их одежда, или водитель, молчаливый и старающийся смотреть только на дорогу. Или проносящиеся мимо них улицы вечернего Лондона, дома, перекрестки, какие-то вывески и редкие прохожие. 

Город за окнами везущего их домой кэба жил своей обычной, скучной и суетливой жизнью, словно несколько часов назад Шерлок едва не потерял то важное, что ему посчастливилось обрести совершенно случайно в мрачной тишине Библиотеки Университета — человека, воплотившего собой именно ту загадку, которую Шерлок так долго ждал и уже не надеялся когда-либо повстречать на своем пути. И он оказался так близок к тому, чтобы этой теплой и живой загадки лишиться из-за чужой жадности, что становилось не по себе.

Впуская в свою жизнь Целителя Джона Ватсона, он осознавал, что обрекает себя на ненужные эмоции и переживания, но все равно не ожидал, что ему будет настолько страшно за кого-то. Как с этим мирился уже столько лет Майкрофт, Шерлок никогда до этого не задумывался, не хотел и не считал нужным, хотя должен был признать, что несколько раз ему даже было любопытно настолько, чтобы незаметно понаблюдать за Инспектором и братом. Если бы только это могло дать ответы на мучившие его сейчас вопросы, он, возможно, даже подумал бы о том, чтобы простить их обоих.

Выпутавшись из складок пледа, Джон потянулся рукой к его лицу, сначала едва мазнув подушечками пальцев по лбу и нахмуренным бровям, но с каждым мгновением касание становилось увереннее - пальцы заскользили по скуле вниз к линии подбородка и замерли у губ. На лице Джона застыло странное выражение, словно он не мог поверить в реальность происходящего, словно мог спутать то, что сейчас между ними было, с одним из своих снов, которые он только учился читать и понимать.

Шерлок на мгновенье прижался губами к горячим подушечкам и улыбнулся уголками губ, отстраняясь – он столько ждал, поэтому мог подождать еще немного. Тем более Джон, даже не осознавая этого, преподнес ему еще одну загадку. Под своей ладонью, прижатой к спине под тонким пледом, Шерлок ощущал неестественный жар. Странные пентаграммы следовало внимательно изучить и проанализировать, возможно, даже с привлечением Майкрофта. 

Шерлоку был не знаком Ритуал, что он не без помощи Лестрейда и его людей (тут он должен был отдать им, наконец, должное) не дал провести. Это был не призыв и даже не привязка, как он решил поначалу из-за рассыпанного повсюду сандалового пепла, от которого губы Джона приятно горчили, но который все равно хотелось смахнуть с его лица, волос и голых плеч. 

Как сильно подозревал Шерлок, хотя он и не любил делать поспешных выводов, сделанных на основании неполных фактов и недостаточной информации, использованные руны должны были многое рассказать такому опытному Некроманту, как его старший брат, если даже ему, как Алхимику, они о многом говорили. Несомненно, Майкрофту уже донесли о случившемся, Лестрейду даже не стоило беспокоиться на этот счет, так что в скором времени можно было ожидать обоих в гости на Бейкер-стрит.

Теперь вместо мягкого золотого свечения магия Джона ощущалась ослепляющим светом, невыносимым и безжалостным, и Шерлоку приходилось сдерживаться, чтобы не тянуться к нему, обжигаясь, пока весь этот свет и этот жар пытались найти выход, ограниченные лишь телом Джона. Даже жаль, что не лично он стал причиной подобного изменения, что еще раз напомнило - не только ему одному нужен был Целитель Джон Ватсон, что с самого начала было для Шерлока причиной для раздражения и беспокойства. 

Мой. Он мой.

Как можно было выглядеть одновременно беззащитным и сильным, Шерлок искренне не понимал, но хотел разобраться. И Джон был идеальным учителем, чтобы показать на собственном примере. 

Шерлок пошире расставил ноги, наслаждаясь теплом внизу живота. От одного только воспоминания ему становилось жарко, дыхание сбивалось, и начинало чаще биться сердце – знакомая физиологическая реакция, обычно нежелательная, ненужная или неуместная, но теперь он анализировал каждый момент и наслаждался им. 

Он только мой.

Там, в сыром темном подвале, дрожащий от холода, босиком на холодном полу и тянущийся к нему за теплом, Джон выглядел идеально. Бледный, с посеревшими губами, словно их присыпало пеплом, с голым торсом и затвердевшими сосками, он вызывал в голове Шерлока мысли, далекие от заботы. Такого Джона Ватсона, раздетого уже полностью, хотелось снова приковать цепями и обездвижить, так, чтобы у него не было и малейшего шанса уйти, скрыться или исчезнуть с глаз Шерлока, избежать его безраздельной власти или его чувств. Но и без цепей Джон, сам тянущийся к нему, более чем устраивал. Так что Шерлок даже не стал сопротивляться желанию, наконец, его поцеловать, как давно и хотел, уже распробовать, наконец, будут ли эти подвижные узкие губы горчить от пепла именно так, как он себе представлял множество раз до этого.

Целовать Джона Ватсона оказалось именно так, как Шерлок себе и представлял – удивительно, немного неудобно в самом начале и абсолютно и совершенно правильно. Тот по привычке попробовал перехватить инициативу, но Шерлок не позволил, медленно и уверенно заставляя подчиниться и отдать контроль, так, как и должно было быть между ними. Джон привстал на носочки и зарылся опытными пальцами целителя в его волосы, чтобы тут же начать их перебирать, и с легкостью позволяя себя направлять и вести. Джону явно было непривычно и неловко, он то и дело нервно вздрагивал от чужих окриков и свиста, но, к удовлетворению Шерлока, очень быстро отвлекся и позабыл об их невольных свидетелях.

Сейчас же короткий, почти целомудренный поцелуй, в качестве награды доставшийся ему после раскрытия тайны древнего артефакта, оказавшегося по факту заколкой, Шерлок принял с затаенной радостью и облегчением. Слова похвалы и восхищения ласкали слух, еще раз напоминая, чего он был все это время лишен, пока рядом не появился Джон.

Теперь, когда на эмоции Джона не влиял момент, Шерлок немного переживал, что тот мог вспомнить об осторожности, правилах, условностях и всем том, что невидимыми преградами и шорами его постоянно сдерживало в обычной жизни. Было очевидно, что теперь, когда адреналин схлынул, и эйфория немного улеглась, к его Джону вернулись присущие ему здравомыслие и практичность. Он окинул внимательным взглядом их водителя, несомненно, пропуская большую часть тех деталей, что были действительно важны, но Шерлоку все равно было неизменно приятно, что Джон практиковался и применял его метод дедукции. После водителя настала очередь мелькающих за окном улиц, чтобы сориентироваться в какой части Лондона они находились, а потом пытливый взгляд дошел и до него, и Шерлок еле удержался, чтобы не начать ерзать на месте в предвкушении. Когда подобное делал Майкрофт, у него было лишь одно желание – сбежать подальше, сейчас же Шерлок готов был сам раскрыться, продемонстрировать себя всего, всю скрытую в себе тьму. Ту самую, что он исподволь, понемногу уже начал показывать Джону с самого начала их знакомства и неожиданного партнерства.

Что ты видишь, когда смотришь на меня?

Этот вопрос в свое время задал ему Джон, и уже тогда Шерлок хотел спросить у него то же самое.

В тот момент он очень ясно осознал, что Джон будет удивлять его вновь и вновь, поэтому, обдумывая каждое свое слово, Шерлок все же сказал именно то, что и думал. Что видел перед собой слепящее сияние там, где по всем законам мироздания должна была быть тьма, что видел головоломку, которую хотел разгадать. И спустя месяцы это желание не изменилось, напротив, стало более горячим и настойчивым.

 

Ш х Д

 

Их гостиная ожидаемо наполнилась шумом и суетой, стоило им зайти. Джон, нахохлившись, забрался на диван с ногами и устало, но все еще терпеливо взирал на чужие метания, пока Шерлок, в свою очередь, с интересом наблюдал за ним. Разом потеряв половину красок, Джон будто выцвел, но выглядел при этом нездорово оживленным. Очень живым, красивым, дрожащим. Его.

Артефактист Су Линь Яо, оставшаяся дожидаться их возвращения под присмотром Миссис Хадсон, оказалась приятно полезной, отвлекая внимание Джона на себя. Она даже как специалист могла им пригодиться, решил Шерлок. Жаль только, что им все равно было не избежать визита Майкрофта, и Шерлок был даже готов стоически терпеть присутствие брата - тот точно должен был оказаться им полезен. Он уже скинул несколько звонков от него после своего короткого сообщения, которое без сомнения должно было сильно удивить Майкрофта – Шерлок редко первым инициировал контакт с ним по собственной воле, что объясняло теперь и настойчивое желание того пообщаться по телефону, и появление неприметной министерской машины на их улице.

Су Линь достаточно было одного взгляда, как, впрочем, и миссис Хадсон, чтобы понять, что с Джоном не все в порядке, и дело было, конечно же, не в его внешнем виде. В стенах Бейкер-стрит стало еще более отчетливо видно, как тот горел и светился, пока созданная ими охранная сеть тревожно звенела. Череп на каминной полке тоже притих и даже светился иначе, более тревожно и ярко, ловя лишь остаточную магию Джона, которая все же находила выход. 

Су Линь опасливо приблизилась к нему и попросила взглянуть на его спину, на что Джон, откинув воспитание в сторону, обнажился до торса. В штанах, перепачканных черным пеплом, и в теплых вязаных носках, врученных миссис Хадсон, ахающей от вида его побелевших от холода ступней, для Шерлока Джон все равно выглядел желанным.

Изучение знаков сопровождалось напряженным молчанием со стороны Су Линь, и Шерлоку, в отличие от Джона, было прекрасно видно ее лицо и отражающиеся на нем эмоции.

\- Что там?– с тревогой спросил Джон. – Извините.

Не дождавшись ответа, он по-военному уверенным шагом дошел до их ванной и в неярком свете единственной лампы попытался рассмотреть себя в небольшом зеркале над раковиной. Шерлок прошел за ним и молча наблюдал за меняющимся выражением подвижного лица Джона.

Кожа вокруг нанесенных знаков воспалилась и покраснела, имея весьма болезненный вид, и это было не единственное внешнее проявление прерванного Ритуала, только вот сам Джон остального видеть не мог, как не мог видеть свою ауру.

\- Странно, я ничего не чувствую, - удивился Джон. Он осторожно провел кончиками пальцев по воспаленным краям и зябко передернул плечами.

\- Вот из-за этой руны ты ничего и не должен чувствовать, - Шерлок не менее осторожно, чем до этого сам Джон, коснулся небольшого знака, но лучше бы он этого не делал. Их небольшая ванная озарилась невозможно ярким сиянием, сопровождаемым всплеском магии, но не Джона, а Шерлока. Тьма, живущая в нем, жадно потянулась к этому удивительному источнику силы желая присвоить и поглотить, никакие рамки не помогали. Его мир покачнулся, готовясь перевернуться, пока Шерлок с трудом не взял себя в руки. 

\- Шерлок, что-то мне нехорошо, - Джон, всегда джентльмен, не хотел тревожить суетящихся в гостиной дам, поэтому признался в том, что было уже давно всем очевидно, только сейчас, когда они остались вдвоем. Наконец, сдавшись усталости, он прикрыл глаза, и продолжил вздрагивать и мелко дрожать, тяжело оперевшись о белую керамическую поверхность раковины. - Думаю, надо было не домой возвращаться, а сразу в госпиталь ехать, - удрученно вздохнул Джон, словно уже смирился и с перспективой общения с незнакомыми Целителями, и с необходимостью отвечать на неудобные вопросы.

Справедливо говорили, что Целители были самыми худшими пациентами, и теперь, имея в своем распоряжении своего собственного, Шерлок был склонен с этим утверждением согласиться. И Джон даже не понял, насколько печально могло закончиться для него их легкое соприкосновение.

\- В госпитале уже нет никакой необходимости. Я написал Майкрофту,- немного охрипшим от напряжения голосом, успокоил его Шерлок.

\- Час от часу не легче…. Подожди,- Джон неуверенно переступил одетыми в теплые носки ногами по холодному светлому кафелю их ванной, - если нужно вмешательство Майкрофта…

\- Да. Думаю, мы имеем дело с Некромантом. Ритуал был как-то связан именно с ним, - и у Шерлока уже было предположение, как именно, но без Майкрофта он решил пока не начинать строить цепочку выводов.

\- Мориарти – Некромант? – Джон поморщился, словно от зубной боли. Несложно было догадаться, деля с Целителем Ватсоном жизнь, кров и работу, насколько тот не любил представителей этого класса. И Майкрофт, к удовольствию Шерлока, все еще не стал исключением.

\- Я в этом уверен на девяносто девять процентов, - Шерлок решил оставить один процент на долю ошибки, все же и ему приходилось их порой допускать. 

 

Ш х Д

 

Ревниво проследив за тем, чтобы Майкрофт только изучил странные знаки на спине Джона, не касаясь их, Шерлок сразу же закутал того обратно в плед и сел рядом, настолько близко, насколько это вообще было возможно. Майкрофт со своей стороны лишь вздернул бровь, впрочем, решив никак поведение Шерлока не комментировать, что уже само по себе о многом говорило.

Появление брата со своей неизменной помощницей застало врасплох только Артефактиста Су Линь, которая, кажется, не ожидала появления Некроманта уровня Майкрофта в обычных лондонских апартаментах. Все же ей, как полукровке, было видно несколько больше, чем обычно могли видеть все остальные маги, поэтому неудивительно, что девушка вжалась в любимое кресло Джона и замерла неподвижно, боясь привлечь к себе чужое внимание. Хотя это не мешало ей то и дело кидать восхищенные и заинтересованные взгляды на Антею, впрочем, Шерлок сразу же удалил эту информацию как ненужную. Куда как больше его интересовала реакция Майкрофта на странные знаки, но тот был отвратительно закрыт, не давая ни малейшего шанса себя прочитать.

\- Антея, - скомандовал брат в своей обычной манере, порой доводившей Шерлока до бешеного, неконтролируемого желания что-нибудь разбить или поджечь, когда они были детьми. Впрочем, повзрослев, для него мало что изменилось.

Процесс создания пентаграммы немного отвлек Джона, он даже перестал смущенно ерзать и пытаться отодвинуться. Ведьма Майкрофта сверилась со сторонами света, после чего в ее руках вместо неизменного телефона оказался пакетик с черным мелом, который она высыпала прямо на ковер, даже не потрудившись откинуть его и обнажить паркет.

\- Не знал, что она Начертатель, - завороженный происходящим, шепнул ему Джон. Забывшись, он сидел, наконец, доверчиво прижавшись к Шерлоку.

Ведьма по-деловому огляделась и подошла к сервизу миссис Хадсон, чтобы выбрать чашку, наполненную свежезаваренным чаем, и капнуть из нее несколько капель в мел (1). Шерлок отметил про себя, что Антее даже не понадобилось добавлять хоть что-то еще, а значит, пентаграмма не нужна была дольше, чем на пару минут. Сам он не любил заниматься начертательством, кроме редких и интригующих исключений, как, например, создание портала для Джона (2). Шерлок предпочитал пользоваться уже готовыми рисунками, активируя их прямо на бумаге, или работал с тем, что кто-то создал и отрисовал для него.

Антея снова извлекла телефон, быстро пролистала базу пентаграмм, после чего начертила в воздухе несколько рун переноса, и началось самое интересное – артефакты в комнате звонко запели, начав активироваться, зазвенела и задрожала охранная вязь рун, пока воздух вокруг них начал медленно плотнеть. В лицо дохнуло теплом, тревожа волосы, и Джон рядом восхищенно выдохнул.

Мел с воронкой, оставленной чаем, вдруг разом растекся по ковру, расправляясь в правильные линии и знаки, пока не замер, окончательно застыв в нужной форме. На Бейкер-стрит вот уже во второй раз расцветал черный замысловатый цветок – красивый и предназначенный только для его Джона, которому теперь предстояло встать в самую его сердцевину, чтобы Антея могла свое творение активировать.

Шерлок бросил пытливый взгляд на брата, и тот его сразу правильно прочитал, вызвав невольное раздражение. Но Майкрофт лишь многозначительно выгнул бровь, призывая поторопить Джона, впрочем, Шерлоку даже не пришлось этого делать.

\- Мне встать посередине? – Джон смотрел только на Антею и, дождавшись согласного кивка, немного неуклюже встал с дивана, чтобы замереть точно посередине не только пентаграммы, но и их гостиной. 

Для активации пентаграммы Антее достаточно было лишь коснуться черной ровной линии небольшого круга, и вокруг продолжило твориться волшебство такого уровня, который мог позволить себе из собравшихся в их гостиной только Майкрофт с его спецразрешением и допуском, а через него и работающая на него ведьма.

Снова дохнуло теплом, только на этот раз смешанным с жаром, заключенным в самом Джоне. Шерлок встал рядом, утыкаясь носками ботинок во внешний край пентаграммы без возможности протянуть руку и коснуться и без возможности вмешаться. В воздухе начали вспыхивать и гаснуть знаки со спины Джона, а после, наконец, исчезать с его кожи вместе с неестественной краснотой. На нем не должно было быть никаких чужих знаков, только Шерлока – знаки, отметины и следы. 

Освобожденная из наложенных оков, магия Джона хлынула на всех присутствующих, ослепляя и топя в своем сиянии. Не обошлось и без небольшого Армагеддона в отдельно взятой гостиной и в кухне в виде дрожащих стекол в рамах, хлопающих дверей, двигающейся мебели и падающих с полок книг и свитков. Сейчас Шерлока это так же мало волновало, как и присутствие посторонних, пока в голове билась только одна мысль – схватить и не отпускать.

Он даже не заметил, как все стихло, Шерлока волновал только тяжело дышащий в его руках человек. Маг. Целитель Джон Ватсон, который держался на ногах только благодаря подхватившим его рукам, и Шерлок многое бы отдал, чтобы как можно чаще быть ему такой опорой. И только стоило об этом подумать, как Джон подобрался, бесшумно выдохнул и выпрямился, освобождаясь из его объятий.

\- И что это только что было? – сейчас с ними разговаривал Целитель, ушедший добровольцем в Армию, у Шерлока аж руки задрожали от желания подчинить себе, сделав послушным, и такого Джона.

\- Джон, милый, тебя готовили стать сосудом, - первой тяжелое молчание нарушила миссис Хадсон.

\- Чем? – очевидно, что единственным из присутствующих, кто был не в курсе, что это означало, оказался лишь сам Джон, которому уготовили безрадостную судьбу этим самым сосудом стать. Даже Су Линь согласно закивала в ответ на чужие слова.

\- Сосудом или филактерией (3), - приятным голосом пояснил Майкрофт, разглядывая его неподвижным взглядом. – И да, согласен с вами, миссис Хадсон.

Джон вздрогнул, было очевидно, что о подобной перспективе для себя он даже не подозревал. Шерлок жадно проследил, как того передернуло от отвращения, как чужой взгляд метнулся к Майкрофту, словно переживал за его реакцию. Не стоило. По выразительному лицу Джона несложно было прочитать, какие именно мысли и выводы невольно его посетили. Брат действительно провел нечто подобное ритуалу «вечной ночи» и только поэтому сейчас не гнил изнутри и выглядел себе вполне человеком. 

\- Какое-то время подобный эффект будет возникать от любого использования магии, - пояснил Майкрофт, с любопытством осматривая наведенный беспорядок. - В дальнейшем что-то похожее по проявлениям возможно только при сильных эмоциях, хотя и это потом сойдет на «нет». Рекомендую показаться знакомому Целителю, меня беспокоят ваши легкие, Джон. И почки. Думаю, это последствия продолжительного контакта с холодной поверхностью, но, помимо этого, ничего непоправимого вашему здоровью не было нанесено. 

Майкрофт вежливо со всеми попрощался, напоследок бросив на Шерлока красноречивый взгляд, после чего поспешно удалился. Возможно, его действительно ждало что-то важное, Шерлока это уже мало волновало, им и так в ближайшее время предстояло очередное близкое общение, только уже без Джона.

Мориарти из интересной загадки резко перешел в категорию «враги» и «избавиться», чем Шерлок и собирался заняться в ближайшее время. Из-за этого темного мага, личность которого ему еще только предстояло выяснить, его Джон уже дважды был похищен у него, что было абсолютно недопустимо. Как и то, что сейчас он не мог его поцеловать. Шерлок досадливо поморщился — миссис Хадсон, да и сам Джон, точно не оценят, если очередной всплеск нестабильной магии Джона что-нибудь безвозвратно разрушит.

 

 

1 - Описание создания пентаграммы я взяла из своего макси ориджа «Заклинаю тебя». Там только идет более подробное описание и, конечно же, в другом контексте;

2 - Отсылка на события 1 части цикла «Пепел»;

3 - Для Некромантов пятая и завершающая стадия – Лич. То есть, некромант становится нежитью вместо того, чтобы умереть. Для этого проводится «ритуал вечной ночи», в ходе которого маг приносит человеческие жертвы, заключает душу в филактерию, после чего умирает и возрождается уже полноценным Личем. Переход на третью стадию и выше уголовно наказуем.  
Если заменить филактерию живым сильным магом с подходящей магией, то идет усиление эффекта от Ритуала в несколько раз, так как сразу имеются и человеческое жертвоприношение, и условно живой сосуд для души, и источник светлой магии в буквальном смысле. Процесс ни разу не был задокументирован, последствия Ритуала для обоих магов неизвестны.


End file.
